Love is Pain
by freewater
Summary: Yaoi: What will Gohan do when he finds out that Trunks has Cheated on him with Goten? Chapter 6 is up! COMPLETE Rated R for swearing
1. The Pain

Love is Pain  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Pairings: Gh-Tr  
  
Rating: Pg 13, Shonen ai  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ, never have never will yada, yada, yada. Please don't sue me!  
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationship.  
  
Archive: Sure, anything's good! No permission required.^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this! a_rosko@hotmail.com   
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. ''These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Gohan looked at the black and white photographs in his shaking hands in both shock and horror, while tears flowed freely down his face and dropped onto the wooden floor. They'd come in that mail by an anonymous sender who'd followed his Koi around one day and took pictures for him to see. The letter said it was for his eyes only, and he didn't know why until he opened the rest of the package.   
  
Trunks was the richest, and considered the most gorgeous businessman on the planet, so the fact that he didn't know who sent him these didn't really bother him. When Trunks moved in with him, he became used to getting hate mail from all of his little groupies who were rather upset that their lavender haired God was in love with him and not with one of them.  
  
  
  
Gohan had suspected that Trunks was cheating on him for quit sometime now, but *never* thought in a million years that he would see the proof so plainly in his hands.  
  
The signs were there. They always were. For the first year of their relationship, things were great, better than great even, but in the past two months or so, things just went downhill.  
  
Trunks started to work late, he would come home smelling like several different types of cologne, and he was always hesitant about certain things. As if he was hiding something. Whenever Gohan asked him where he was going or where he was, the answer was always vague and untruthful while he bent his head down so that he couldn't see his eyes.  
  
Trunks couldn't lie for shit, and neither could he, but they were both experts at telling when the other was being untruthful, and Trunks was almost always untruthful lately. He didn't want to believe that it was true. That his Koi could hurt him in such a cruel manner. Trunks swore to him on everything that he represented that if he were to give him his heart then he would never break it, like Videl did.  
  
Almost three years ago, Videl divorced him, saying that she'd had enough of him and his weird family. She told him that she hated him even. When they were divorced she got custody of Pan, and he was aloud no visitation rights to her. She made him out to be one of those horrible drunken fathers who terrorize their families, and it killed him when he watched her take away his little girl to never be seen by his eyes ever again.  
  
Several months later, Trunks came along and decided to pursue him. Gohan swore to himself that he would never love again because of what Videl did to him, but no matter what he said or how many sign he left out, Trunks just wouldn't give up.   
  
He swore that he would never do to him what Videl did, and that he would always be there to love him like no-one else would. Gohan couldn't help but fall in love with the persistent, younger demi, and they've been together for almost a year and a half now.  
  
They shared dominance, but Trunks moved into his apartment with him. He's been living there with him for almost a year now. It wasn't a mansion or a house, but they both loved it anyway. It was cozy, and it fit the both of them well.  
  
There were no signs of his cheating at this point in the relationship, but almost two months ago he started to see it. He would alway find reasons to rush off, or go hang out with Goten. Even after they made love he would always seem a little distant, like he was fighting an internal battle with himself, and when he asked what was wrong, Trunks would just shrug it off as nothing and give him only vague answers when he persisted.  
  
He was lying to him, and he was hiding something from him, but Gohan never confronted him about it. What was the point of risking his relationship with his wonderful Koi over his own paranoia? He *had* to be wrong, he just had to be!  
  
But he wasn't. He suspected it, and he was right. Worst of all, it appeared to be with Goten that he was cheating on him with. The pictures in his hands weren't of sex or anything like that, it was more or less what was going on *in* the pictures.  
  
There's an expensive jewellery store in the middle of Satan city that's called "Hearts are made of Diamonds" and it specialised in things that were meant especially for lovers. For example if you really wanted you mate to give you good sex for the next month and a half, you would bye her or him a gift from this place. There were also some erotic store surrounding it. Trunks and Goten were in the photos just outside of that store.  
  
Picture Number One: Trunks and Goten are pictured walking in, with Gotens arm thrown around Trunks' shoulders. Both looking happy.  
  
Picture Number Two: They walk out together with a small bag in hand. Trunks is blushing and Goten smiles knowingly about something with his arm still around Trunks' shoulder.  
  
Picture Number Three: They appear to be hugging each other happily about something outside of the store.  
  
Picture Number Four: Trunks kisses Goten on the cheek.  
  
Picture Number Five: Smiling, Goten has his arm around Trunks shoulder again while they appear to be walking away.  
  
It was true that there didn't appear to be too much going on in the photos, but combine the images with his initial suspicions and the fact that Goten and Trunks used to be a couple to begin with and just couldn't help but think that it was all true.  
  
He threw the pictures back in the kitchen drawer with disgust. That was the fourth time he looked at them, but he could still find no solution as to why the two of them could be innocently walking through that kind of neighbourhood, and it still put tears in his eyes at the sight of them.  
  
Gohans heart was crushed. It had to be true. It explained so much! Why Trunks was always coming home late after working *long hours in the office*, why he was always hiding things from him and lying to him, why he was so distant. Trunks was cheating on him! And he was doing it with Goten of all people!  
  
He received those photos that morning after Trunks had left for work, saying that he would be home early for him. Gohan had to work too, but when he opened the mail he just had to call in sick. The worst part was that today was valentines day. The day meant especially for love was the day that his heart was ripped out by the last person he ever expected to hurt him.  
  
Gohan had already placed some of Trunks' things in a duffle bag, and then left an open suitcase for him on the bed to get out his clothes. He couldn't pack them up himself, he was starting to feel disgusted whenever he touched any of his belongings.  
  
Trunks had to go. He would tell him to leave the very second he got back for what he did to him and their love. Gohan would be damned before he let that little rich brat walk all over him, he'd put up with enough of that when he married Videl!   
  
He felt so much anger, hate and betrayal directed straight at the little kisama for what he did. Trunks used him, he swore he would never hurt him and he did in the worst possible way. He made him think that he was in love while probably laughing behind his back all the time, for being so stupid. Whenever Gohan thought that he was making love to him, or being made love to, it was always just a sick little bastard using him for the emotionless pleasure of it.   
  
'I hate him.' He thought while practically blind with his own rage. The sad thing was, was that it wasn't true. Gohan still loved him despite all of what he'd seen. He'd handed his heart over to the purple haired demon one hundred percent, and he unfortunately still had it in his disgusting claws.   
  
Part of him wanted to pretend that he'd never seen the pictures. Part of him wanted to just forgive him and continue to live in his little fantasy world where everything was alright and he was still loved, but his better half knew that, that was just being stupid. Trunks had to go. Today.  
  
The sound of the door suddenly opening wide and then closing, signalled that Trunks was home early. Just like he promised. Gohan promised himself that he wouldn't go insane on the little bastard like he deserved, and be the mature one about this while he waited for him in the kitchen.  
  
"Gohan?" Trunks called out as he searched through the spacious apartment. He looked through a doorway in the living room that led to the kitchen, and when he saw his Koi standing there and waiting for him, he smiled.  
  
"Hey there, Valentine." He said happily while walking up to him and wrapping his arms around his neck. He reached his face up to kiss him, but Gohan turned away in disgust.  
  
Trunks gave him a confused look before worriedly asking. "What's wrong, Go-chan?"  
  
He snarled slightly when he heard the question. 'Like you care what's wrong!' He thought angrily. He slowly reached his hands up and peeled Trunks' arms off of him, like they were something slimy and disgusting that most people would hate to touch.  
  
Once again Trunks gave him a confused look that was mixed in with a little hurt, while Gohan stared at him uncaring, and right in the eyes. 'I have to do this.' He thought determinedly, he couldn't let Trunks' innocent eyes fool him. This brat was a monster, plain and simple, and he *wouldn't* let him do this to him any longer!  
  
"Pack up your stuff and get out." Gohan said it with no emotion in his voice, but his heart ached when the words left his lips.   
  
Trunks looked shocked at that, and his mouth just hung open in some kind of stupor. "W-what?" He choked out in disbelief before giving a nervous smile. "T-that's a joke, right? You're joking....right? Because it's not funny!" He cried out in a state of anger and fear.  
  
Gohan just kept on his expressionless face as he replied. "No joke." He said while pointing in the direction of the room that used to be their bedroom. Unfortunately the I-don't-care look melted away from his face and his charade ended when he just couldn't control his anger any longer. "Now pack up your shit and get the fuck out!" He shouted in hatred and rage.  
  
Trunks backed away in shock and looked up at Gohans scowling face fearfully. What had he done? He slowly made his way to the bedroom anyway, walking like some kind of zombie as he went. 'This has to be a joke. This is just some sick joke he's playing, it has to be!' Trunks thought frantically as he went, while a few unshed tears clouded his vision in the fear that his Koi was actually dumping him on Valentines day.  
  
But when he opened the bedroom door nervously, hearing it creak as he did, and saw that there was a duffle bag full of his things and a suitcase that was just waiting to be filled with clothes on the bed for him, his thick tears started to flow quickly down his face. He quickly looked back at Gohan in shock, just to see the scowl that had deepened on his face.  
  
"Hurry up already. I want you out of here within the hour." He said heartlessly. Trunks made a small choking sound when he said that, but he turned into the bedroom and went over to the suitcases anyway. Gohan was leaving him? Why?  
  
First he slowly opened up the duffle bag, he just had to see for himself. When he saw his disk man, Cd's, radio, spare watch, organiser, and all of the framed pictures of him and Gohan inside, he started to flat out sob in the horror of it all. Gohan was dumping him! And on today of all days too!  
  
Gohan watched heartlessly as Trunks started to pack up his clothes and shakily place them in the suitcase while he sobbed, but on the inside his heart was breaking. He wanted to go over there and hold him to make his tears go away, like how he did when Videl so ruthlessly left him, he wanted to take it all back and say that he didn't mean it and that he wanted him to stay, but he couldn't. 'Be strong, you have to be strong! Don't let his tears fool you!' He thought while fighting back his own sobs of pain.  
  
Trunks picked up his suitcase and put his duffle bag over his shoulder, before walking out of the room with his head down. It was bad enough Gohan could hear him sobbing, but he didn't want him to see his tears. Gohan followed closely behind him while they both headed for the door, for some reason he just wanted to make sure that he left for good.   
  
Trunks reached out his shaking free hand and turned the knob of the door, opening it slowly, but when he saw the hallway he just snapped. He dropped the suitcase and quickly turned around with a pleading look in his eyes, but determination in his voice as he reached out and grabbed Gohans shirt. "Go-chan, please don't do this! I love you! Please don't leave me!" He cried out.  
  
Gohan really had to fight back his tears with the little show that he was putting on. "Just leave already, Trunks!" He yelled out in desperation and anger. Trunks was starting to make him feel guilty and he just had to get him to leave.  
  
Trunks however, didn't move. "Please, Gohan, just tell me what's wrong! Tell me what I did and I'll fix it, I will! I'll change if you want me too!" He cried out desperately.  
  
Gohan just seethed at that statement, and he had to fight back to keep from punching him in the face for doing this to him. "You can't take it back and you can't change! It's too late, Trunks! I know what you've been doing!" He screamed out in total rage while Trunks gasped in horror. "I found out about it this morning!"  
  
More thick tears poured down Trunks' face, but they came faster this time. "Y-you know?" He asked shakily. "That's why you're leaving me? Over that!?!"  
  
He just seethed at how Trunks could so easily admit his cheating and then act as if nothing was wrong with it, but he didn't get a chance to say anything else as he continued to desperately cry out to him.   
  
"Gohan if that's what's bothering you then I won't do it! I'll take it all back and we can just go back to the way things were before this happened! Please Gohan!" He was begging now, and Gohan just couldn't take anymore of it.   
  
He quickly picked up Trunks' suitcase and then proceeded to push him out the door, he was so rough with him that he ended up slamming his back into the into the hallway wall. Gohan then threw the suitcase in front of him to take. "You knew perfectly well what I went through with Videl and you try to pull something like this!?! You can't take it back! It's too late for that now!" He shouted while turning his back on him.  
  
Just as he was about to slam the door on him though, the sound of Trunks' sobbing made him turn back around to look at him. Gohan wanted to cry at the sight. Trunks was fumbling with the suitcase in his hands while trying to balance the duffle bag over his shoulder while sobbing uncontrollably in pain.  
  
'Why does it have to be this way?' Gohan thought miserably. He wanted nothing more than to just go over there and to forgive him, wrap his arms around his shaking form and make it all better for the both of them.  
  
"Trunks..." He said hesitantly. I wouldn't hurt to forgive him just this once would it?  
  
Trunks looked up at him with tears still in his eyes, but a new flash of hope in them. Was he going to take him back? Was he changing his mind?  
  
Gohan saw this look and immediately went back to being heartless. 'I can't take him back! He'll just hurt me again!' He thought while putting his sneer back in it's place. "I don't *ever* want to fucking see your disgusting face *ever* again!" He shouted in pure anger and betrayal.  
  
Trunks looked up at him with the most hurtful and shocked expression on his face, but Gohan didn't really see it as he quickly slammed the door loudly, and then locked it behind him.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
To be continued.....................  
  
Please review. I'm not sure if I'll finish this or not and I need to know if people are actually enjoying this ^_~ 


	2. The Hate

Love is Pain Ch#2: The Hate  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Pairings: Gh-Tr  
  
Rating: Pg 13, Shonen ai  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ, never have never will yada, yada, yada. Please don't sue me!  
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationship. Swearing  
  
Archive: Sure, anything's good! Just ask me first k? ^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this! a_rosko@hotmail.com   
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. ''These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Three months had passed since Gohan threw Trunks out and he was still was living all alone. Trunks had gone back to live at CC and he hadn't tried to contact him since the day he was thrown out. Gohan was half relieved for this while his other half remained miserable.  
  
Part of him wanted to work it out with Trunks. He missed him so much that it hurt, but he knew that it would be both stupid and pointless to try and take him back. Like the old saying goes: Once a cheater always a cheater. It just bothered him that he wasn't around anymore.  
  
It was strange waking up in the morning and not feeling the warmth of his body laying next to him, or not seeing his lavender hair or bright blue eyes everyday, and no matter how many more days passed he just missed him even more. Gohan just couldn't get used to it. Last week was Trunks twenty-third birthday and, he had to constantly remind himself not to go out and get him anything because they weren't on speaking terms anymore. It was weird.  
  
He couldn't deny his anger at Trunks for what he did, but he also couldn't deny how much he wanted him back. It took a lot of willpower to not call him and suggest that they work things out, but that would be just what Trunks wanted. For him to come running back to him like some kind of mindless pet.   
  
It was still hard not having him around though. One time he woke up in the middle of the night from one of his horrible nightmares, where he watched everyone he ever loved being killed by either Frieza or Cell. Trunks among them. When he woke up with a giant start, he tried to wake Trunks up to tell him about it, but when the memory of how he'd thrown him out when he found nothing but cold sheets on the other side of him came back, he cried himself back to sleep miserably.  
  
He was alone now, with no one to be there for him and no one to hold him close whenever he would have one of his dreams. He'd had them for as long as he could remember, because out of all the fights he'd been in, the two of them were the worst and the most cruel when they took the lives of his friends. And even when whished back he still couldn't control the pain inside of him when he remembers their faces twisted up in agony as they died.  
  
Videl didn't understand the pain of these dreams, and on a few occasions when he tried to wake her up to tell her about them, she would merely shrug him off in annoyance and tell him to go back to sleep. Trunks never did that. Not once. He would gladly get up at four in the morning to listen to what he had to say and hold him until he would fall asleep again in his loving embrace.   
  
Was it a loving embrace? He didn't know anymore. He didn't know if any of the soft touches or whispered words of love were true at all in any part of their now dead relationship. For all he knew, Trunks never cared to begin with, and he was merely one in a very long line of spoiled rich brats who care about nothing and no one but themselves, and he was just next on the list to be used.  
  
Almost immediately after he broke up with the treacherous brat, Goten moved into Capsule Corp with him, and from the bits and pieces of gossip that went around the school he taught at, he heard that they were sharing a room together. This proved him right from the very start, but it still crushed him.  
  
His father came over once to see how he was doing, and he even suggested that he should forgive Trunks for whatever it was that he did. Goku was pretty much out of the loop when it came down to what had happened, so when he told his father that his Koi, the very person whom he would've married if given the chance had cheated on him, he was just stunned, and didn't really know what to say or do aside from offer his support. Gohan didn't tell him that Trunks had done it with Goten, because he knew that, that would just cause more tension in their family. They just didn't need that right now.  
  
So far he hadn't figured out who sent him the photos that proved Trunks guilty, but that was the very last thing on his mind at this point in time. The number one issue right now was whether or not he should open the door and let his little brother, who was knocking on the other side of it in.  
  
He'd been out there for a good fifteen minutes so far, and the sound of his knuckles banging against the wooden door was really starting to piss him off. He must've known that he was home because from the sound of it he wasn't about to leave.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Goten knew he was in there, it was hard to *not* sense his Ki that was currently fluctuating in anger from the inside. He sighed in annoyance. The only reason why he was even here was to give him the package that Trunks had asked him to deliver for him, which was currently tucked away safely inside of his huge trench coat pocket.  
  
He really didn't know why his best friend did favours like this for him anymore. Especially after what he did to him, and trust me when I say that what he was about to give him was *great*! But he wouldn't get a chance to give his pigheaded brother the package if he didn't open the damn door!  
  
This would be the second time in three months that Goten had been here. The last time was a few days after Gohan cruelly broke it off with Trunks and threw him out, calling him disgusting while screaming about how he never wanted to see him again. All because of the gift that he planning on giving him. Disgusting? Trunks? For what he was about to do on Valentines day? Now *that's* funny!  
  
The very second he found out about what his brother did, while hearing it from his best friend who just couldn't seem to stop his tears, he flew over to ask him why he did that. The very first thing his dear brother did though, was grab him by the collar of his shirt and back him up against a wall, sneering at his nerve for showing his face to him. What had he done? Gohan actually threatened to kick the shit out of him if he ever tried to come back, so he never came back. Not because he was afraid of his threat, but because of how much he resented his brother for doing what he did, and then taking it out on him.  
  
The only reason why he was even here now, was because Trunks had begged him to deliver it, saying that he didn't trust the mailmen with something so important and that he just had to give it to him right away due to it's importance. Oh ya, this thing was important all right! And as far as Goten was concerned, he didn't deserve it. He and Trunks had spent so many extra hours in the office working on this, coming home late night after night, thinking about how much he would love and appreciate what they were doing for him. Even after Gohan heartlessly threw him out Trunks continued to work on it, without his help, night after night.  
  
Documents and files that would prove him to be a good father and help him get joined custody of Pan with Videl. Goten wanted to burn them for what he did, but Trunks insisted on continuing his constant meetings with his expensive lawyers so they could find ways around what Videl had done.  
  
Trunks had so many surprises planned for Gohan that day. Telling him about all of his lawyers working on getting Pan back for him wasn't even one of them! But somehow Gohan found out about what else he was doing and became insulted by it. Practically screaming how much he hated Trunks and didn't love him with knowledge of what he planned to do for him, and then watching as he cried while packing up his belongings and then throwing him out.   
  
His older brother, whom he always looked up to, had hurt his closest friend, used him and then betrayed him. It was so painfully obvious to him about how Gohan had used him. He fucked his best friend, made him think that he finally had someone to love after going through all the damn gold diggers and who loved him back for who he was. But just as he was about to perform the ultimate gesture of love, Gohan slapped him in the face with the reality that he didn't want it *or* him and then threw him out. Sneering at him on the floor while saying how he never wants to see him ever again.  
  
Trunks still loved him though. Even after all of that he still loved the man who stole his heart and then made him watch while he ripped it to shreds. He was practically on his deathbed right now and all he could think about was Gohans happiness with his daughter. Oh how Goten hated him right now. 'My best friend is gonna die because of you, you asshole! The very least you could do would be to open your goddamn door and accept his gift!' He thought while clenching his teeth in rage.  
  
He suddenly stopped knocking and kicked the door *loudly*. He'd been knocking for almost a half an hour and was getting seriously pissed off. He wanted to get back to Trunks in case something else happens while he was away. "Gohan, open the fucking door already! I know you're in there!" He yelled out in rage, not caring if anyone in the other apartments would hear him.  
  
Gohan was sick and tired of listening to the damn door, and just as he was about to open it and tell the kisama on the other side to fuck off, he kicked his door and put a dent in it before screaming at him to let him in.  
  
He just grit his teeth in rage as he opened the dented door and saw his *ex* little brother giving him a sneer that closely resembled the one on his face right now. It didn't surprise either of them that a face like that could be made by such a traitorous bastard.  
  
One thought ran through both of their heads at this point, and it was at the same time too as the very sight of each other made them want to be sick with the rage that they had directed at each other for what had happened.  
  
* 'I hate you!' *  
  
To be continued.................  
  
Sorry that it's so short, but I just wanted to get out this little part. Thanks to all who reviewed me!! Please review me and tell me what you thought! plz plz plz!!! I love feedback! 


	3. The Truth

Love is Pain  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Pairings: Gh-Tr  
  
Rating: Pg 13, Shonen ai  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ, never have never will yada, yada, yada. Please don't sue me!  
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationship. Swearing  
  
Archive: Sure, anything's good! Just ask me first k? ^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this! Please review me!!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. ''These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
'Why did I let him in? Why!?! Christ I'm a sucker for punishment!' Gohan thought angrily as he just glared death at his ex-little brother, who was currently sitting opposite of him at his table with a cup of tea in front of him which had long ago gone cold.   
  
He was raised to be polite, so when Goten said that he had something important for him, he didn't really know that he was letting him in his apartment until it was too late. He grumbled to himself irritably while deciding that the damage had been done and that he might as well be a good host and get him something to drink. The sooner he got out of there the better. That was all that mattered.  
  
Goten just quietly sat down at his table and when Gohan placed the cup of tea in front of him to drink, he just ignored it. Nothing else was said as Gohan took a seat and waited for Goten to start and tell him what this was all about. Neither had fully realised that a death match staring contest had begun, and they'd remained this way for almost twenty minutes so far.   
  
Gohan clenched his fists under the table, he was getting sick of this. It was getting really old, really fast and he just wanted him gone. "What do you want, already?" He asked impatiently.  
  
Goten's sneer remained in it's place as he wordlessly reached into his trench coat and pulled out a large orange envelope, and angrily tossed it in front of him on the table. It was labelled "For Son Gohan."  
  
A look of slight confusion crossed his face at the sight of it, so Goten explained what it was. "That's yours. You have to read through what's in it carefully because it will help you out a great deal. A gift from Trunks." He said simply.  
  
Gohan sneered at it. 'It will help me will it?' He thought angrily. 'Does that stupid little bastard think I can't take care of myself or something?' He pushed the envelope back at Goten. If it was from Trunks then he didn't want it, *or* want to see what was in it. "I don't want it, take it back." He said coldly.  
  
Goten wasn't going to give up that easily though, as he pushed the documents back at him. "You're taking it." He demanded with no emotion in his voice, but in truth he was increasingly getting pissed off at his brother's behaviour.  
  
Gohan just pushed it back at him. "I said I don't want it."  
  
Goten didn't move this time as he started to argue with him. "I promised Trunks that you would see what was in here, and I'm not leaving until you do." He said determinedly. If his dying best friend wanted this then he would be sure he got his last wish. Seeing his heartless ex-boyfriend happy.  
  
"I don't care what you promised him, I'm not taking it!" Gohan shouted stubbornly. The natural curiosity to see what it was, was there, but he fought it off. He wanted nothing more to do with the lavender haired demon lest he start to feel guilty and try to see him again.   
  
Goten knew he wasn't going to back down, but he had every intention of making Gohan see what was in here. He got up out of the chair and put the orange package in his jacket before getting ready to leave.   
  
Gohan didn't move from the spot he was in with his arms crossed and his scowl still in place, but his eyes went wide with pure shock and surprise when Goten walked up to him and said: "Fine then, it's your loss. I'll just take these legal documents that will help you get Pan back and leave."  
  
He was just about to walk away and out the door when Gohan quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him, knocking over his chair as he stood up and demanded to know what was going on. "Wait a minute! What do you mean by legal documents?" He asked in shock. "Is what you have able to help me get Pan back?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Goten merely nodded his head while pulling the envelope back out from his jacket and handing it to him. "Trunks asked me to give it to you. He's been working on this for a while."  
  
Gohan held the package in his hands for a moment before tearing it open, throwing the orange paper away and quickly flipping through the pages of the large booklet inside with disbelief. It was all here! Everything that would prove how much he deserved to have Pan back. His legal history, her legal history, a few statements from Pan, and several pages dedicated to simply showing how many times Videl had lied in court with the proof to back it all up!  
  
He looked up at Goten, his mouth hung open in shock. "Trunks asked you to give this to me?" He asked in disbelief. Why would he do something like that for him after all the pain he'd caused him? 'Oh I get it!' He suddenly thought. 'It must be some sort of apology.'  
  
Goten nodded his head at his brother's question. "He's been working on that thing for months, just for you." He explained.  
  
"As an apology?" He asked while still flipping through the book. Maybe he was wrong about Trunks.  
  
A look of pure hatred crossed Gotens features when he heard that, and he just glared daggers at his brother for the nerve he had. Gohan was still looking at the booklet in his hands in awe, so he didn't really see it. "An apology? For what!?!" He demanded angrily. He was so furious right now that he was shaking. Trunks was going to ask his bastard brother to marry him the day Gohan threw him out, and he thought that he needed an apology for it?!? 'Fucking asshole!'  
  
Gohan looked up at him with just as much hate in his eyes for being shouted at. The book in his hands proved that Trunks at *least* wasn't the monster he'd made him out to be, but that didn't excuse Goten at all. At least Trunks was making an effort to show how sorry he truly was.  
  
"What do you think?!? He shouted back angrily. "For cheating on *me* with *you*!!" He roared disgustedly.  
  
Goten's eyes went wide in a mixture of shock and hate as something inside of him just seemed to snap. If looks could kill then Gohan would've dropped dead with the glare he was getting.   
  
"YOU STUPID SON-OF-A-BITCH!!!" Goten roared out in rage as he quickly grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt and tackled him to the ground. The table was knocked over and the booklet went flying right out of his hands as Gohan easily fell to the floor from the attack.   
  
Gohan, not expecting that at all, was easily thrown to the floor and felt the hard knuckles of Gotens fist crashing painfully into his face a few times before he managed to raise his own hands and quickly catch them in his firm grasp, stopping him. That still didn't stop Goten's rants. "IS THAT WHAT YOU THINKS BEEN GOING ON, YOU SICK FUCK?!?!" He screamed in his face. "I'M YOUR BROTHER!!! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU!!!"  
  
Gohan scowled angrily and decided to have a little punching practice of his own. He quickly changed into a super saiyan and rolled over while pinning a stunned Goten down beneath him, before throwing a few good hard fists into his face. His head whipped from side to side painfully as Gohan continued his attack, and he didn't stop until he finally heard Goten's first cry of pain.  
  
Satisfied with the sound, he stopped his assault and held him down so he couldn't do anymore damage. "DON'T LIE TO ME!!" He screamed in his brothers face in total rage. "I know about it all!! Everything! Trunks even confessed to it!" He screamed at him in rage.  
  
Gotens eyes went wide with surprise that he'd just heard such a stupid thing. He and Trunks were never doing anything behind Gohan's back aside from working on his gifts, so why would he confess to such a thing? 'This is a mistake, it has to be!' He thought in disbelief.  
  
"He couldn't have said that!" Goten shouted, trying to desperately make his brother listen to him before he got killed. "It's not true at all!"  
  
Gohan's sneer deepened when he heard that. "He. Did." He said almost evilly while still glaring daggers at him.  
  
Goten frantically shook his head. His heart was racing so fast with his shock mixed in with his earlier activities of unsuccessfully trying to beat some sense into his brother. Not to mention the slight fear in his system once he remembered how out matched he was against him. "Gohan, Trunks has never cheated on you, and especially not with me!"  
  
"Then why did he say it!?!" The older demi demanded in anger. Things had gotten so confusing that Gohan found that his head was spinning with the sudden surge of it all. Goten had just told him what he'd wanted to hear so badly for the last three months. That his Koi had never been unfaithful to him and that it was all just one big mistake, but there was the piece of his mind that screamed that it was a lie, some kind of sick trick and that no matter how much he may want to, he *shouldn't* believe it.   
  
"Are you telling me that in those *exact* words, Trunks said he cheated on you?" Goten asked still in shock. He knew that, that would get his brother to listen and he couldn't help but smirk once he saw the look of confusion cross his features. "It's true then." He said knowingly. "Trunks never said he cheated on you. *You* misunderstood!" He accused.  
  
Gohan was in a complete state of shock. It was true, Trunks never did say that he cheated on him, but he did admit to hiding something, so what was he supposed to think? "Then what *was* he talking about?" He asked with suspicion still in his voice.  
  
Goten thought for a moment whether or not he should answer the question. It was a surprise. Should he ruin it? Or did Gohan already destroy his chances with him to the point where it didn't matter anymore?  
  
Gohan saw the hesitancy in his face and became enraged. If Trunks wasn't cheating on him then he needed to know what the hell was going on! "I'm not fucking around here, Goten! Tell me what's going on before I kick the shit out of you!!" He shouted in his face threateningly.  
  
He gulped in fear at the threat, simply because he knew that at this point, brother or not, Gohan *would* carry it out. "H-he was going to ask you to marry him." He said while eyeing his brothers face nervously.  
  
He then watched with a sort of strange awe how Gohans face just seemed to slowly drop from it's enraged form to a look complete and total shock as his mouth hung wide open. "H-he was?" He squeaked out, almost in fear of the answer he would get.  
  
Goten slowly nodded his head while still watching Gohan with a slight look of fear in his eyes. He wished his brother would let him up to at *least* ease his mind of the fact that he would probably still beat him senseless.  
  
Thankfully his silent wish was granted, as Gohan let him go and plopped himself down on the floor in his shocked state. Goten sat down next to him, but was still sure to keep some distance from him just in case he went nuts. This was strange for him too. He just found out something that could save his best friend's life and put his relationship back together all within the same day.   
  
'It might not work though.' His subconscious told him sadly. 'It all depends on whether or not Gohan believes you, and even then Trunks has to forgive him for what he did.' Goten sighed, knowing that the annoying voice in the back of his head was right, but he vowed that he would believe him. 'I *will* make him see what he did!' He swore to himself determinedly.  
  
Gohan still had his mouth hung open in disbelief, trying to get out the words to say, but all he could do was make stupid sounding stutters. 'Is it true? I was just mistaken this whole time? Trunks never cheated on me and *I* was the cold-hearted monster to suspect him and throw him out?'  
  
He looked back at Goten who was sitting next to him, giving him this thoughtful little look, and there was something in that look that just spoke the truth. He was the exact copy of his father and therefore couldn't tell a lie even if he tried. "I-is it true?" He asked shakily. Goten slowly nodded his head yes.  
  
Finally, when he managed to his mouth to work he started to speak. "B-but what about all those times he came home late after being with you?" He asked desperately, still trying to find the truth within all the confusion. Goten didn't get a chance to answer him as he just continued on with his questions. "A-and what about all the times he's lied to me or-or hid something from me? Or came home smelling like he's had other people on him?"  
  
A look of understanding suddenly crossed Gotens face. It all just suddenly made so much sense. In their attempt to surprise him with gifts and and new trial for Pan, he and Trunks only succeeded in bringing up painful memories of Videl. Their secrecy caused him to become paranoid that he would become heartbroken again by people who supposedly loved him. One thing confused him though, Gohan said that he *knew* what they were up to and found out about it that morning, yet he was only just finding out about the proposal now. What made him all of a sudden believe that Trunks had cheated on him?  
  
"Gohan, the only reason why Trunks was out so late all those times was because he was with me, working on those documents to help you with Pan." He said solemnly, hoping that he would believe what he was saying.   
  
Gohan just looked at him with the biggest eyes he'd ever seen, as if he were finally seeing the truth, so he continued. "And secondly he had to lie to you, otherwise the surprise of asking you to marry him would've been ruined." He finished almost sadly.  
  
"W-what about the smell? H-he came home smelling like several different people." He asked, practically shaking in fear with how well all the pieces of Gotens story were fitting together.  
  
Goten sighed in half annoyance for being asked such things. "I bet you only picked up on that weird scent once, right?" He asked, immediately knowing where the scent came from.  
  
Gohan thought about it for a moment, and was surprised to find that he could really only recall *one* incident when Trunks came home smelling like another person. In late January if he remembered correctly. It was hard to not pick up the scent since neither of them wore cologne. He could do nothing at this point aside from slowly nod his head stupidly at the question, once he realised that he was right.  
  
Goten sighed again. It was just too weird having to explain this. After all this time it was nothing more than just a simple misunderstanding that had caused both people so much pain. At least things were finally getting cleared up. "One time, Trunks and I went out shopping early for our Valentines day things," He explained seriously. Gohan nodded while he listened intently. "There were several cologne bottles on a counter that let you sample what's inside, and as a joke I sprayed him with all of them."  
  
Gohans face just about dropped to the floor. "T-that's what that was?" He stuttered out in disbelief.   
  
Goten nodded his head again, and even gave a soft chuckle when he remembered the incident at the shop. "We made such a huge mess that the owner kicked us out." He said with a half smile.  
  
Gohan would have smiled too, but there was still one more thing that just irked at his brain. "What about the pictures?" He asked with a somewhat lesser degree of doubt in his voice. If he could tell him so much about all of this then there should be a reasonable explanation for the two of them being in that neighbourhood.  
  
Goten just gave him a confused look. "What pictures?" He asked curiously.  
  
Gohan got up from where he sat and went to one of the drawers that came out of the kitchen counter. Goten watched with interest as he opened one of them up and pulled out several photos before coming to sit back down next to him. "These pictures." He said while dropping them onto his lap.  
  
Goten picked them up and just started to flip through them. He was so shocked when he saw the photos in his hands, of him and Trunks coming out of that jewellery where he helped his friend pick out an engagement ring for his brother.  
  
He looked through the rest of them and saw where he and Trunks hugged each other happily with the idea that they would soon be not only best friends, but brothers by marriage. They were both so sure that he would say yes. The idea that Gohan would throw him out for it had never crossed their minds.   
  
The next picture was of Trunks kissing him on the cheek in thanks for helping him pick out the ring, and the next photo showed the two of them walking away with his arm around Trunks' shoulder.  
  
At first Goten was angered when he saw them, thinking that Gohan was having them followed by some kind of private investigator, but then he remembered that he and Trunks ran into Videl that day. And she was holding a camera when they saw her.  
  
He was seeing nothing but red at this point in his rage. That bitch had the nerve to walk up to them and ask how they were doing and what they were doing in that type of neighbourhood. Trunks was immediately pissed off at her presence, and told her that he was going to the jewellery store to pick out a ring so he could ask Gohan to marry him, in a rude tone. Basically his way of saying that she had her chance and blew it.   
  
She just smirked at them and in a sarcastic tone wished him luck with it. She then pulled out a camera for the both of them to see and asked if she could take a picture of them when they got the ring, commenting that *they* looked like they should be getting married. The dumb bitch. They just ignored her as best as they could while walking off. He then noticed how much her remarks seemed to bother his friend, so he threw his arm over Trunks' shoulder for friendly support. Not knowing that Videl had started snapping shots of them.  
  
Goten looked back at his brother, who was still waiting for an explanation. He then thought about all this for a moment. There was no way she could've known about the damage that something like this would cause. She probably sent in the pictures thinking that they would merely cause Gohan to doubt Trunks' loyalty to him. He almost laughed at that last part. Little did she know that they had already done that part for her, and Gohan dumped him completely.  
  
"Well?" Gohan asked impatiently when he received no answer.   
  
Goten just looked at him again, only this time it wasn't a look of shock or hate on his face, but more of a look that said you're-*so*-fucking-stupid! "I really should punch your lights out for this." He said while motioning to the pictures in his hand.  
  
Gohan blinked. "What?!? Why!?!" He asked, startled that he could find a reason to be angry at him over something like this.  
  
Goten sighed. "Did you really think that just because Trunks and I were walking around that part of town together, that we were having an affair behind your back?" He asked patiently.  
  
Gohan stuttered for a moment, trying to take in what his younger brother had just said. It was trued, there were no real reasons to have suspicions like that simply because of something so simple. "B-but you and Trunks use to date each other!" He spit out frantically, as if he were trying to explain something he did wrong. Goten's eyes widened in the shock of what he just heard. "A-and--"  
  
"Stop right there!" He shouted, cutting him off in the midst of his rambles. "First of all, Trunks and I dated when we were sixteen!! That was over six years ago! And even then it didn't last a full month!!" He screamed in utter rage, knowing perfectly well that Gohan knew these facts yet chose to add them to his reasons of why Trunks just *had* to be cheating on him anyway.   
  
The only reason why the two of them ever got together was because they told each other that they were gay before they went to anyone else about it. It was such a relief for the both of them that they decided to be each other's first boyfriend. They never really did anything aside from simple kissing and holding hands. After a few weeks it just became clear that they were more compatible as friends than as a couple. So they broke up on good terms and continued being friends.   
  
Gohan was speechless, simply because he knew that he was right. He remained that way, with Goten giving him an evil look until he finally found his voice. "T-then why were you two--"  
  
"In that kind of neighbourhood?" He cut him off again. Gohan could only nod his head.   
  
Once again, Goten sighed tiredly. "Gohan you can be so stupid when you set your mind to it." He said while running a hand through his unruly black hair. "The only reason why we were there at all was because I suggested going to that particular jewellery store. They had some nice looking things in there and I thought Trunks might want to take a look."  
  
"Y-you didn't go into any of those other stores?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
"Of course not you total geek!" Goten shouted in anger. "I was helping him pick out an engagement ring for you! If he wanted to go into a store that sold sex toys I would've stayed outside!" He said in shocked disbelief. "Just because we're best friends doesn't mean I want to know how he plans on fucking my brother!" Gohan couldn't help but blush a little, not only for his choice of language, but also because of how much sense he was making.  
  
"Fucking stupid Videl." Goten mumbled angrily to himself.  
  
Gohan shot his head up at him in shock. "What do you mean by that?" He asked in shocked curiosity, for Videl being brought up in something that really has nothing to do with her.  
  
"She was the one who sent you those pictures." Goten said without any hesitation. "We ran into her while we were walking, and she even showed us the camera she had, but we didn't know that she was following us." He explained with pure venom dripping from his voice.  
  
Gohan just listened intently, finding it hard to believe that Videl could do something like this to him. After everything she put him through, leaving him, insulting him and taking away his daughter, she just had to ruin the one thing he had going for him that was good.   
  
'Oh my God! This is all my fault!' He thought miserably while putting his head down in his hands in complete shame. 'It was always me! Me! *I* was the lowlife! *I* was the one who was untrustworthy! Not Trunks.' He thought with a few tears coming into his eyes at the thought of what he did. Not to mention how he must've looked in the eyes of his love when he made him pack up his things as he sobbed and then push him out the door the day he planned on proposing. 'He wanted to spend the rest of his life with me and I told him I never wanted to see him ever again! I'm so stupid!'  
  
Goten noticed the effect he was having on him, and the obvious fact that he believed what he was telling him, so he put his hand on his back for comfort. "It's not your fault, Gohan," He said reassuringly. "it was Videl, she did this to y--"  
  
"That doesn't matter!" He cried out through his tears of self hatred for how he hurt his love. "I should've trusted him better than that!" Gohan was flat out sobbing now. There were so many things that scared him at this point. How cruel he'd become over a simple suspicion, how Videl was still trying to ruin his life, and despite Trunks' continued generosity with helping him with his daughter, how he would most likely never take him back for what he did.  
  
"H-he'll never take me back, w-will he?" He shakily asked his brother, who was still trying to make him feel better with the presence of his hand on his back.  
  
Goten truly didn't know how to answer his question without bringing on more feelings of guilt, and his hesitation in answering the question wasn't helping anything either.  
  
Gohan gave a small and sad laugh when he didn't answer. "I guess that means no." He said miserably before starting to sob again. 'I hate myself for this! If it wasn't for me, we would be together right now!' He thought in utter shame.  
  
"Gohan..." He started, not knowing how to tell him this. "H-he might take you back." He said still trying to find the right words. How do you tell your brother that the person he loves more than anything else in the whole world is dying without making him feel guilt over it?  
  
"Hn. Ya right. Why would he do that after what I did to him?" He asked while his tears still flowed.  
  
Goten could barely look at him while he wept over this. He felt like crying at this point too. "Y-you have to at least try." He said in a broken voice.  
  
"What's the point?" Gohan asked miserably, with his head still down. "He's so much better off without me. He should be with someone who won't hurt him like I did." He whispered. Of course he wanted to run over to Capsule Corp and beg for forgiveness, but what were the odds that he would take him back after what he did?  
  
"No, Gohan! You can't give up like that!" Goten shouted desperately. They *needed* to get back together!   
  
"Why shouldn't I?" He asked glumly, barely noticing his outburst.  
  
Goten moved a little closer to him. " Gohan...He tried to kill himself last week." He said quietly. That got his attention pretty quick as he shot his head back up to look him in the eye.  
  
"A-are you serious?" He asked fearfully.  
  
He nodded his head slowly, with a few traces of tears in his own eyes with the thought of how his best friend was suffering. "And he tried the week before that too. And the week before that, and the week before that. I had to move into Capsule Corp just to help Vegeta watch him and make sure he doesn't try anything like that again, but he always finds a way." He said, almost choking back sobs of his own with how horrible it all was.  
  
Gohan just stared at him in pure horror. Trunks was suicidal? Because of him? It certainly explained the rumours about the two of them staying together perfectly. "H-he was trying to kill himself?" Was all he choke out through his disbelief.  
  
Goten nodded his head. "He still is trying too." He explained sadly. "I was the first to find him, cutting at his wrists. He promised that he would never do it again if I didn't tell, so I didn't. I should have though." He said with regret in his voice.   
  
Gohan felt like he was about to puke. His mind was only processing one thing as Goten spoke, and that was how much all this was his was all his fault.   
  
"He just kept on trying. One time when I found him, he was just crying, saying how disgusting he was and how he needed to get rid of it, because maybe you would take him back." He said, knowing that it was because Gohan had told him he was disgusting, was the reason why he thought it was true.  
  
Gohan knew that too, and he felt like dying with the thought of what his Koi was going through. All because of him. "Why didn't anyone make sure that he didn't get a hold of any razors or knives?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"Don't you think we've tried that already!?!" Goten snapped defensively. Gohan just winced. "We made sure, *everyday*, that he couldn't use anything to cut himself with. We even put duck tape over his windows so he couldn't break them and use the glass." He said sourly.  
  
"T-then he's fine now, right?" Gohan asked, a sinking feeling that he wasn't.  
  
Goten shook his head. "He just started to use his own Ki to do it. Bulma-san had to stick him in Ki cuffs just to stop him, but now he's found a way to die, and none of us can stop him." He said with a few tears coming to his eyes.  
  
Gohan gasped in total fear. How could Trunks find a way to kill himself if he was in Ki cuffs? How could things have gotten so bad that he would need them at all?!?! "H-how?" He asked as his tears continued to flow.  
  
Goten had to dry his face from the tears that were still there. "He...he can still control the Ki that's still in his body, a-and he's using it kill him from the inside."  
  
"Oh my God!" Gohan cried out while burying his face into his hands again. Not only was his Koi killing himself because of what he did, but he was doing it slowly. In the way he would suffer the most.  
  
"T-this is all my fault!" He cried out through his tears of self hatred. "M-my aisuru is killing himself because of me!!"  
  
"Gohan, you have to go over there and try to get him to stop! You're the only one who can!" Goten said desperately while quickly getting up and pulling him up with him.   
  
"B-but he won't take me back." He said hopelessly.  
  
"Yes he will! He still loves you! You just have to go over there and make him see that you still love him!" He cried out while starting to shove him in the direction of the door. "Why do you think he went to all the trouble of finishing those documents on Pan if he didn't love you!?!" He shouted determinedly while throwing Gohans jacket at him for him to take.  
  
"Do you really think he'll take me back?" He asked while putting his jacket on.  
  
"He'd better! Gohan, do you realise how little time you have left to do this!?! He's got a few days left at the very most with the way he's going at it!"   
  
Gohan gasped in fearful shock when he heard that. 'He's right! I've got to get over there and stop him!' He thought while quickly grabbing his keys and heading back for the door. Goten then threw open the door he dented earlier and ran through it as fast as he could, while making sure Gohan followed him.  
  
"We should fly there! It'll be faster!" He called to his brother who was still running behind him.  
  
Gohan didn't really hear him as he frantically ran. All he was doing was thinking about how he just had to get to Trunks and make things right between them before it was too late. 'All this time, he was doing all those wonderful things for me and I actually thought he was *cheating*! Kami I'm stupid! I'm so sorry Trunks! Please don't go, I'll never hurt you like that ever again!' He prayed, desperately. 'I'll marry you if you just live!'  
  
To Be Continued....................  
  
So what do you all think so far? You all now know for sure what thie gift was and what's been going on with all the suspicious activities, and now Trunks could die!! (Gasps!) God I'm so cruel!  
  
Review me please! I'm having trouble thinking of an ending and I'd like to hear some suggestions. 


	4. The Shock

Love is Pain  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Pairings: Gh-Tr  
  
Rating: Pg 13, Shonen ai  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ, never have never will yada, yada, yada. Please don't sue me!  
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationship. Swearing  
  
Archive: Sure, anything's good! Just ask me first k? ^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this! Please review me!!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. ''These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The flight back to Capsule Corp was the longest flight they'd both ever had in their entire lives. It was pouring rain out with freezing cold winds that blew in there faces and soaked straight through their clothes, sending numerous chills down both of their spines, as if to try and make them turn back. Gohan wouldn't go back though, he couldn't. Right now there was nothing more important to him than just getting to the one he loved and trying to convince him that he'd made a mistake, that he loved him and wanted to be with him. That he didn't want him to die.  
  
The storm out was bad. So bad that they had to change into their super saiyan forms just to be able to see with the surrounding golden glow that it would create. When they finally made it to their destination, the only way they could be sure that it was even Capsule Corp before was because of the many lights in the building, that had so far not gone out yet due to the storm. Gohan immediately checked for Trunks' Ki.   
  
He was so shocked with how weak it felt that he nearly fell out of the sky before he had a chance to land properly. Why hadn't he noticed it before!?!? Was he really so caught up in his own self pity that he couldn't even tell when the very light that kept his Koi alive was going out? 'Yes, I was.' He thought to himself miserably.  
  
The front lawn was slippery when they ran, but they still managed to get across it and to the door without too much of a hitch. Goten walked ahead of him and opened the door and let himself in without knocking. Gohan was a little confused with this at first, until he remembered that he was now living here so it didn't matter.  
  
"Bulma!! I'm back!!" He called out through the large building.  
  
The sound of footsteps running down the stairs was all that could be heard as she quickly ran down to greet him, thankful that he was back and could to try, once again, to talk some sense into her son.  
  
When she turned the corner that led into the entrance hall however, she stopped dead in her tracks as her mouth opened in the shock of what she saw. There he was. The very reason why her only son was killing himself without mercy was standing right behind Goten, shuffling his feet with a sorry look on his face.  
  
Her eyes narrowed dangerously when she saw him. She would have marched up to the both of them and screamed in their faces, Goten for bringing him here and to Gohan for being so cruel, but right now her boy was sleeping, one of the few times when he couldn't use his Ki to kill himself, and she didn't want to wake him up from that.   
  
Instead she just held her tongue as best as she could and demanded in a low tone. "What's *he* doing here?" She emphasized the word he, as if it were a curse. Something dirty in which a lady shouldn't dare utter, and Gohan winced at it.  
  
It was Goten who spoke first. "He's here to apologise, Bulma." He said quickly to try and stifle the yelling that he knew would be happening sooner or later. Preferably later.  
  
"Apologise? Ha! That's a really good one, Goten!" She said sarcastically while raising her voice a little. Once again Gohan winced. "We're beyond apologies!" She said while turning to him and sneering. "You have a lot of nerve for coming here after what you did! I should call the police right now and have you arrested for tres--"  
  
"Be quiet, onna!"  
  
They all turned and could see Vegeta leaning up against a doorway with his arms crossed. He too had a sneer on his face, but at least he seemed willing to help them. Or.....at least that's what Gohan *hoped* he was there for.  
  
Looking closely at the saiyan ouji, he could really tell how sleep deprived he was. Goten wasn't kidding when he said that he had to help Vegeta watch him. He looked like a total wreck!   
  
"Onna if this baka can say something that will knock some sense into our brat then I would prefer it if he said it." He said calmly to his wife, who looked like she was on the verge of exploding with rage.  
  
She just stood there for a minute or two, fuming as to whether or not she wanted him to go near her son. He *could* make things better for him, but he could also make them worse. Stamping her foot in frustration to turned back to him and angrily demanded. "Alright, if I let you up there, what do think you could say that could make things any better after what you did?!?" She demanded hotly.  
  
Gohan gulped. "I-I would tell him that-that I'm sorry and that I was wrong." He said shakily, not really knowing exactly what he would say when he finally saw his Koi.  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow in thought. "Is that all?" She asked almost heartlessly.  
  
He looked up at her eyes, his own where shining with tears that he just refused to let fall. "I'll tell him that I love him too." He said in a voice that was broken.  
  
Both Bulma and Vegeta looked shocked when they heard that. "B-but if you love him, then why did you--"  
  
"I don't have time for this, Bulma!" He protested with a pleading look in his eyes. All he wanted right now was to go upstairs to where his Koi was and talk some sense into him. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him and how sorry he was, but not only that, he wanted to hold him again, and soon he would never be able to do that again if Bulma held him up any longer.  
  
Goten saw the confused looks in both Vegeta and Bulma's eyes, so he decided to try and help speed things up a bit for him. "Why don't I explain everything to the both of you while he goes upstairs? We shouldn't waste anymore time on this anyway." He said a matter of factly.  
  
Bulma bit her lower lip before moving out of the way for him to pass, he didn't bother to take off his jacket that was still dripping wet from being in the rain not ten minutes ago. "He's in his old room." She said quietly as he slowly walked passed her and headed for the stairs.   
  
Just as he was about to pass the saiyajin no ouji, he whispered something to him. "You'd best hope that you can help my boy, brat," He threatened in a low tone. "because if you can't, and he dies, it won't be long until you join him in Other World. Have I made myself clear?"  
  
He gulped over the lump of fear in his throat when he heard that. "Perfectly clear, Vegeta." He whispered back before leaving the room for Goten to explain things to them.  
  
While walking up the large stairs and to the third floor where he knew that his Koi was, he couldn't help but feel a great knot of fear and anxiety building in his stomach. What if he didn't forgive him? What if he hated him? What if he went ahead with his plan to kill himself no matter what he said? It would be all his fault, that's what.   
  
Strangely enough he was there before he knew it, standing outside his Koi's door. He couldn't help but give a light smirk when he saw that the old sign he kept on it from when he was a teenager was still there. *Enter At Your Own Risk!*  
  
'Enter at my own risk is right!' He thought to himself sarcastically before lightly knocking....... No answer. He knocked again, this time a little louder........ Still no answer.  
  
He frowned slightly at this. Why wasn't he answering?  
  
Gohan grabbed the doorknob and made sure to turn it slowly so he wouldn't be heard. He wasn't too sure if Trunks would want him in there if he by chance was awake and just ignoring him. He opened the door slowly to reduce the creaking sounds that it made, and when enough space was created he stepped halfway into the room, with his other half still in the hall. "Trunks?" He called out in a light voice.  
  
The horrifying sight that met his eyes took his breath away.  
  
To Be Continued...........................................  
  
A.N: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!! Am I evil or what!?!? Sorry that it's so short, but I'm pressed for time right now. Thanks to all who are reviewing this by the way.So what do you all think so far? Was it good? Please review! No reviews make me not want to write!! (Evil laughter) 


	5. The Apology

Love is Pain  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Pairings: Gh-Tr  
  
Rating: Pg 13, Shonen ai  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ, never have never will yada, yada, yada. Please don't sue me!  
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationship. Swearing  
  
Archive: Sure, anything's good! Just ask me first k? ^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this! Please review me!!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. ''These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Gohan held his breath as he slowly walked into the room, his hair dripping water on the blue carpet as he went, but he didn't care. All that he did care about was what he was seeing, and whether or not he should believe that it was real.  
  
In the middle of the room was Trunk's bed, and he was lying on it, beneath his plaid blue quilt with one of his arms sticking out of the blanket and laying next to him as he peacefully slept. His chest was slowly rising and falling as he evenly breathed, it was the only signal that he was just asleep and not dead like whet he'd fearfully thought for a mere split second. That split second almost killed him with the fear he felt.   
  
Beside his bed and on the dresser were several things, including books, board games, and a monitor to make sure he was breathing. Most likely to make sure that he didn't try to kill himself should there not be anyone around, since he appeared to be breathing just fine without the help of any machine. There was also an IV to pump more blood into his system to replace the blood he'd lost with how many times he'd cut himself.  
  
On his upper arm was the Ki cuffs. They weren't really like handcuffs. They were more like glowing yellow armbands that he wouldn't be able to take off.  
  
He walked up to the bed as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake him, and was just shocked with how pale and thin he looked. Almost sickly pale, but he still had enough muscle on him to make sure he didn't look ill the area of his body, but Gohan knew better.  
  
He noticed that his bangs had gotten into his sweating face, as usual, and just like always he gently brushed them aside. Trunks sighed in his sleep and turned to his side. "Gohan." He mumbled longingly while he slept.  
  
His breath became trapped in his throat when he heard that. He was afraid for a moment that he was waking up but calmed down when he did nothing, and a few tears made his eyes shine when he thought, once again, about the pain he must've caused him.  
  
He suddenly caught site of Trunks' arm that now lay at a different angel next to him, just enough so he could get a glimpse at the side of his wrist. There was something wrong with it. Out of curiosity he slowly reached down and gently picked it up, turning it slightly to get a horrifying look at all of the scars that were there. Some of them were a pinkish colour, indicating how fresh they were.  
  
There were so many there that it almost appeared to be like one giant scar that ran across his wrist, and he just couldn't help the flow of tears that came with the thought of how his other wrist must look exactly the same.   
  
"I-I'm so s-sorry, Koi." He choked out while he cradled his hand.  
  
Trunks suddenly groaned and pulled it away from him. Gohan froze in fear, he was waking up!  
  
"Go away, Goten." He mumbled in a weak and fatigued tone with his eyes still shut. He then pulled the blanket closer to his chin and put his arm under it. "I haven't cut myself so you can quit checking." He said before trying to get comfortable under the sheets so he could get back to sleep.  
  
Gohan couldn't let him do it though. He needed to speak to him *now*. "It's not Goten." He said in a loud enough tone for him to hear.  
  
Trunks shot his eyes wide open as he quickly sat up to face him, the sleep now gone from his eyes as they widened in shock. A look of pure horror crossed his features with the realisation of what he said to him and how he was examining his wrist before he yanked it away. He didn't know what his ex-boyfriend was doing in his room and for the moment he didn't care. All he cared about was that Gohan knew what he'd been doing.  
  
A few tears came to his eyes as he cradled the wrist that Gohan had touched. He was so afraid that he would call him weak and pathetic for his actions, tell him off and call him disgusting again before he left with a smirk on his face.   
  
'What's he doing here?' He thought fearfully, suddenly caring about both the question and the answer. "W-what do you want?" He asked with his small voice while trying to look as angry as possible, all it did was show how afraid and shocked he was.   
  
"I.....I came to see you." He whispered while getting down on his knees to even out their eye level.  
  
Trunks was a little taken back by this, but then he realised that it was most likely for the exact opposite reasons that he would have preferred them to be, and his face fell even further. "What for?" He asked suspiciously. A thought soon entered his head, and that was why in the hell is he and not my father here? And why would they even let him in?  
  
Gohan sighed before he answered. "I want to tell you how sorry I am, Trunks." He said while nervously tracing small shapes on the mattress. He was hoping so much that he would at least hear him out before he got angry at his presence and demanded that he leave. He didn't really expect his love back, now that he thought about what he'd truly done. If only he knew. He would've accepted his proposal without a second thought and they would be married now, but now the very most he could hope for was his reluctant forgiveness before being sent away.  
  
He took a quick glance at him and wasn't at all surprised to see the shock that graced his perfect features at his words. What kind of shock it was though, he couldn't tell, and it scared the hell out of him.  
  
"You're here...to apologise?" He asked in awed shock. He seemed so surprised to hear those words. If Gohan didn't know any better, he would have thought that he heard disbelief in his voice.  
  
He slowly nodded his head. "Yes." He whispered while still carefully watching Trunks' facial features for any hints of anger. "I wanted to say how sorry I am for what I did to you. I didn't know that you were going to propose to me that day, and I became afraid." He explained softly.  
  
Trunks just gave him a confused look, wondering what he was talking about. "But you said that you knew what I was doing!" He said quickly. "You said that you found out about it. I-I don't get it! What did you think I was doing?" He asked in confusion.  
  
Gohan sighed again. He was sure that he would only trigger his Koi's anger when he said this, but he had a right to know about this. Especially with the pain he'd caused him. "I...uh...I thought that you were cheating on me." He said quietly while quickly putting his head down to hide the shame he felt.  
  
If possible, Trunks paled even more when he heard that, and anger just flooded through his system. "You WHAT?!?" He shouted as loud as he could in rage and disbelief, which wasn't very loud considering how weak he was. Gohan winced. His tone didn't need to be all that loud for him to feel the venom that dripped from his voice.  
  
Trunks just couldn't believe what he was hearing. All that time of blaming himself for their separation, and it was *his* fault!?! "Gohan, you are a total asshole!!" He roared. "Why would I have done that to you?!? I loved you!!"   
  
Gohan couldn't help but wince again when he said loved and not love. 'He doesn't love me anymore! It's all my fault! I fucked up so bad!' He thought to himself while his former Koi continued to rant at him.  
  
"Do you have *any* idea of what I've been doing to myself because of you?!? I nearly killed myself for what you did!" He shouted at his cringing form in a rage. Of course he still loved him and didn't necessarily blame him for being paranoid because of what Videl had put him through. He was just pissed off. And seriously, can you blame him?  
  
"Christ, Gohan, I thought that you hated me for wanted to marry you! Do you have any idea about what that did to me?!?"  
  
Gohan was crying now, he just couldn't stop the flow of tears that came to his eyes. It was all true. What was Trunks supposed think about himself if his love throws him out for wanting to get married? "I'm sorry." He whispered pitifully. He knew that there was no point in apologising for what he did, it wouldn't be enough, but it was all he had.  
  
He reached out his hand to touch his Koi's arm, but he just yanked it away. "Don't touch me." He sneered. "Get out of here, now." He said while turning away from him. He almost cringed when those words left his lips. He actually wanted to take it back and wrap his arms around him with the relief of knowing that it was just one big mistake, but how would he be able to trust him after this? He actually thought that he was cheating on him! What kind of person did he take him for?  
  
Even though he wasn't looking, Gohan still nodded his head before slowly picking himself up. He wiped his eyes and turned away, heading for the door, but the tears still wouldn't stop as he went. He couldn't help but cry with the thought of what he'd lost and would probably never have again. All because of him. Hopefully, Trunks would get better though and stop trying to take his own life.  
  
Trunks layed back down on his bed with his back still turned. He was so tired. Tired of being awake, tired from the shouting that took most of his leftover energy, and tired of living. Why did they both have to suffer like this? Tears of his own came back into his eyes at the thought, but he hardly noticed them with how much he'd cried over the past three months. It just wasn't fair!  
  
Gohan stopped at the doorknob, the same as how Trunks did before he left. He didn't bother to turn around though, he just wouldn't be able to take that hate that was most likely showing in his eyes. "I would have married you." He whispered painfully with his tears still flowing.  
  
Trunks snapped his head at him. 'Did I just hear what I thought I heard?' He thought as he stared at his back in disbelief.  
  
"I'm sorry, and I love you. I never stopped loving you." He whispered while tightening his grip on the doorknob.  
  
Tears were just flowing down Trunks' face now with the sincerity of what he was hearing. 'I love you too! Don't leave!' He cried out in his head, but when he went to open his mouth and actually say those words nothing would come out.  
  
"I'll leave you alone now." Gohan said quietly as he slowly opened the door and walked through, shutting it lightly behind him. He couldn't help but lean his back against the door and miserably sob once he was out. He wasn't getting him back. It was pointless to try. He had no one to blame for this but himself. Because of him he would never again have his Koi to hold him at night or to kiss when he wanted, and it was all his fault.  
  
With these miserable thoughts in his head, he tried to compose himself as much as he could before shakily walking away.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Trunks blinked. Did that really just happen? He would have said yes? 'He can't leave! I need him!' He thought desperately. "Wait! Come back!" Trunks finally cried out once he found his voice.  
  
He quickly threw the covers off of him before trying to get up and go after his Koi. He reached his hand down to his wrist and with a small cry of pain, pulled out the needle that was pumping blood into him. He then threw it away before cradling his hand to him and getting down off of the bed.  
  
No sooner did his feet touch the carpeted floor did he fall right on his face though, unable to support his own weight. He didn't fully realise how weak he'd become over the past three months, but right now it didn't matter. He just had to stop Gohan from leaving him again! He wanted him back!  
  
Clenching his teeth, he used all the strength he could get and pulled himself to his feet before wobbly making his way to the door, opening it up and running out, just to bump into the hallway wall. Far down the hall he could see Gohans retreating form. "Gohan!!" He called out as he leaned against the wall for support.   
  
He stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around, shock clearly showing on his tear streaked face with how his Koi was out of bed and following him.  
  
Trunks had an equal amount of tears in his eyes as he tried to walk towards him. "Please don't leave me, I want you back!" He choked out while still fighting to not lose his balance and fall on his face again as he moved towards him. "I-I love you and I forgive you!"  
  
Gohan gasped slightly when he heard that. Pure joy flooded through his body and into his feet as he just ran to where his Koi shakily stood before wrapping his arms around his warm body. "Th-thank you so much, Koi!" He cried out before quickly kissing his lips and cupping his head. "I love you so much!"  
  
They both just couldn't stop their tears that flowed down their faces. Trunks' only came harder when he heard his Koi tell him what he wanted to hear so badly for the past three months. That he loved him and wanted him back just as much. They would be getting together again and things would finally be right between them.  
  
Trunks found himself falling to his knees while he sobbed in joy as he could no longer hold himself up, Gohan followed him down to the floor as he just cradled and rocked him. "Yes, Koi." He whispered into his ear.   
  
He looked up at him in confusion through his blurry eyes. "Yes what?" He asked shakily.  
  
Gohan grinned through his tears. "Yes, I'll marry you." He said before capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Trunks more than happily responded to it as he fought his Koi for dominance with his tongue. He made a mental note to himself to get the engagement ring he still had out from under his mattress when they were done. Little did they both know, they were being watched by a smiling Goten, a teary eyed Bulma and a smirking Vegeta while they furiously kissed.   
  
When Trunks pulled his tubes out an alarm went off downstairs, causing all of them to rush up to see what had happened in time to catch the beautiful sight before them. They were so happy for the couple. Goten had explained what had happened to Bulma and Vegeta, and they were glad that the misunderstanding was all cleared up. Not wanting to impose on their privacy though, they quickly left the two alone once it was clear that everything was now ok.  
  
Gohan softly pulled away from the kiss, and he rested his forehead against Trunks while he just stared into his beautiful blue eyes. He was so happy to have him back. He never felt so lucky before in his entire life. Then he remembered something. Something important, and he cursed himself for not doing anything about it.  
  
"I forgot something, Koi" He admitted with their noses touching.  
  
"What?" He asked, wondering what he could have forgotten. What was so important anyway? They were finally together and that's all he cared about.  
  
Gohan grinned again as he gently brushed his lips to Trunks' before answering. "Happy belated birthday." He said with a hint of shame while he screamed at himself to run out and get him something the very second he had the chance.  
  
Trunks just smiled brightly. "I love you." Was all that he said for a response before crushing his lips to his own. Like he cared about his birthday at this point! They were going to get married! And that was all he cared about.  
  
To Be Continued...............................  
  
A.N: Oh God I suck at doing sappy scenes! _ I hate it when I know that I can do better! But I had to be quick in typing this up because My brother wants on the computer, and I'm going to be leaving for two days to visit my brother. Sorry. No updates until I get back _ (don't flame me) So what do you all think so far? Like it? Hated it? Please review me! Only one more chapter and then this story will be complete! Go me!^_~ 


	6. The Love

Love is Pain  
  
By: Freewater  
  
Pairings: Gh-Tr  
  
Rating: Pg 13, Shonen ai  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DBZ, never have never will yada, yada, yada. Please don't sue me!  
  
Warnings: Male/Male relationship. Swearing  
  
Archive: Sure, anything's good! Just ask me first k? ^_^  
  
Feedback: Definitely! Please, yes!! I want to know if I did a good job or not writing this! Please review me!!  
  
Notes: A bunch of these little stars **** Means a change in time or scenery. ''These things here indicate thoughts.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************   
  
Three months later, in a small brick church in the countryside, Gohan and Trunks were married. They could've had a large and expensive wedding with the money that Trunks could provide, but in the end they wanted something simple. Only close family and friends were invited, and happily Pan acted as the flower girl. Gohan finally got joined custody of her, and he was so proud when she put aside her little tomboy act for the day to be a little lady and wear the pink frilly dress that came with the job.  
  
It was such a beautiful day. They both had to fight back tears when it came time to say "I Do". Trunks never felt happier in his whole life when his mate slipped the ring on his finger and he did the same. He was practically in heaven when Dende pronounced them married that he had to be snapped out of his trance in order to kiss Gohan, who only grinned in amusement.  
  
The scars on his wrists were now gone. One quick trip to collect the dragon balls and he was completely healthy again. Gohan was very thankful for that. When he ran out to him in the hall that day, he had to carry him back to his room due to the weakness in his legs. Thankfully, now he was strong enough again to dance around with him on the grass with complete ease. They were all celebrating their union outside the church under a see-through white canopy, decorated with flowers.   
  
"I love you y'know." Gohan whispered into his ear while they slowly danced, their bodies hugging each other as they moved with the song.  
  
Trunks snickered slightly with his eyes closed as they danced, his head was currently resting peacefully on Gohans shoulder. "You just married me, you'd better love me!" He said sarcastically.  
  
Gohan gave him a light squeeze in amusement. "Your beautiful too." He whispered lovingly.  
  
Trunks' eyes shot open when he heard that, and narrowed them playfully at his new mate as he faced him. "If you're gonna start thinking of me as a girl then I'm going to be leading our dances from now on!" He said before lightly kissing his snickering Koi.  
  
"Fine with me aisuru." Gohan replied while he kissed him back. His lips were so warm and inviting, that while he never wanted the night to end he still wanted to get out of there soon so he could make love to his koi.  
  
Trunks dominated the kiss with ease, and soon Gohan found that his mouth was being occupied by his tongue. He just chuckled. He was such a good kisser that it should've been illegal. Of course he would never tell him that with the fear of being called corny, even though it was. He decided to make sure that he would only say truly romantic things to him all the time. That way, when his Koi called him corny he would know that it was just for a joke.  
  
Once they realised that they were being watched by a smirking Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha and Goku, they broke off the kiss gently and sent playful sneers in their direction. They all just laughed before going off somewhere to get some more food or start up a new conversation with someone.  
  
They both then chuckled before resuming their dance with everyone else. Gohan took a look around the makeshift room that they were dancing in while he led his mate around. It was such a beautiful place. He was glad to have found it. There were round wooden tables with white cloth covers to sit at, with pink, white and sky blue flowers for the centre pieces in small baskets. Long white candles were lit everywhere, and with the sun almost completely set and the crickets chirping and the fireflies out with the stars starting to shine, the place truly could pass for heaven.  
  
Pan was off somewhere at this point trying to catch the fireflies that were roaming about. He couldn't help the soft chuckle he let out once he saw her. 'I guess I should've known better than to think that she would be my little lady for the *whole* night!' He thought as he watched her run around in her dress in amusement.  
  
From what he'd heard, Videl had been extremely pissed off that she'd lost to him in court, and due to the evidence that Trunks and Goten dug up, she even lost most of her rights to her daughter. Now Pan spent most of her time with her father. Much to his delight. It was weird hearing about the fit she threw since she seemed to have taken it so well in the court room.   
  
"I love you, Go-chan." Trunks said dreamily with his head back in its resting place on his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
Gohan leaned his head down to kiss his soft lavender hair affectionately. "I love you too." He whispered to him in just as much of a dream state.  
  
"So how soon can we get out of here?" He asked while looking up at him with a sexy smile on his face.  
  
Gohan blushed when he heard that, but that look was quickly replaced with a sexy smile of his own with the idea of being with his aisuru. "As soon as you want to, Koi." He said while leaning in closer to his face.  
  
Trunks grinned before playfully reaching behind him and giving his ass a light squeeze. "How about now?" He asked almost impatiently.  
  
Gohan chuckled again before kissing his prince softly. "We should slip out of here quick then, before my kasaan starts crying again." He whispered against his mouth hotly.  
  
Trunks grinned through the kiss before quickly breaking it off, grabbing his hand and leading him away. "Lets get out of here quick then." He said while practically dragging him away.  
  
Gohan smiled brightly when he heard his Koi say that. "Whatever you say, love." He said happily while he quickly followed him. There was only one thing on his mind at this point, and that was how much he loved his wonderful Koi and how great and hot their wedding night was going to be.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
A.N:So what do you all think of the last chapter? The ending sucks, I know, but as usual I'm pressed for time. I could write a final one with a lemon in it but................I'm not too sure about what I'll do about that just yet (evil laugh). Review it if you liked it please! Reviews are always good!^_^ please review me!!!!!!!!!! I'm begging here!  
  
P.S. Thank you to all who reviewed! Thanks majin Bulma! I especially liked your review! ^_^ 


End file.
